Your What!
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: 15 years after Doomsday Rose has a daughter named Victoria. The Doctor and Martha go through a hole in the universe and meet Victoria and her boyf, Robbie. Rose/Doctor reunion fic!


**This just randomly popped into my head. I really really really hope all you lot like it. Wow, look at me. Since im writing so much Doctor who, im starting to talk britsh…ly. Lol. Again, hope you like it. Review Reivew Review! Oh yeah. I don't own Doctor who. BBC does. I really hate typing that. Boohoo!**

**Chapter 1**

"So who do you live with again?" asked Robbie, my boyfriend

"I live with my Mum, Gran, and Granddad for the last time!" I said

I'm Victoria, most call me Tori, and I live in the Tyler Mansion with my Mum, Rose, my Gran, Jackie, and my granddad, Pete. I have no Dad. Well I do, but my Mum and Gran got stuck here on a parallel world. My dad is the Doctor, a time traveler. My Mum had traveled with him before this. But he never new he left her pregnant.

We walked onto the porch of my house/mansion.

"So what happened to yah Dad." He asked

"Well, he and my Mum used to travel together, but he got taken away from er, never to be seen again.

I just stood on the porch, listening, like I always do when I ever stand on the porch. When I was little, I would sit out here for hours, waiting for the sound of the Tardis. That maybe, my Dad would find away through the walls of the universe. I am half Time Lady. Two hearts, more brain capacity than a human has.

"Why do you always stand there?" he asked

"Why are we full of questions today? I listen for my Dad."

"Why—"

"Wait! Just shut up for a minute!" I yelled

_Wvoom. Wvoom. Wvoom._

Bloody hell! Is that the Tardis! Is that the sound it makes? I grabbed Robbie's hand and ran. We ran to where the sound was coming from.

"Were er we going!" he yelled

"Just shut it for a moment!"

I listened.

_Wvoom. Wvoom. Wvoom. _I ran to the park bench. There was a blue police box just standin there. Oh my bloody hell. The Tardis. Just as I imagined it.

"What the hell is that?" asked Robbie

"Just stand still and be quiet."

A woman came out of the Tardis. She had darker skin and brown hair. She looked around, interested. Oh, she came from the other universe!

"Doctor! You brought me to London! Bloody London! You are barmy! Your not bringing me home are you?" she yelled into the Tardis

"What?" asked what I assumed, my Dad as he walked out, "Oh no. This isn't good. This is not good." He said. He was pretty good looking. Brown hair, brown suit, brown eyes. Looks jumpy! Hey! Just like me! I opened my mouth to say something, but no words would come out. I guess im in too much shock. Why haven't they noticed me yet! I'm standin in front of them!

"What? Why isn't that good. This is London!" she said back to him

"Martha, since when did London have zeppelins?" he asked her

She looked up in pure shock.

"Zeppelins, Zeppelins. Why are there Zeppelins in London?" She said

"Um, did it occur to you that there is a 15 year old gal stanin' right in front of you?" I finally got out

"What? Oh hello." Said Dad as he spotted me

"Hi." I told him

"Wow. Nice Tardis. I've ave always wanted to see this! Always dreamt of seein you!" I said

"Wot? You've always dreamt of seein me? And how do you know this is called the Tardis?" he questioned

"Yeah. Why ave you dreamt of im?"

"Should I tell 'im? I mean Mum would love it, but I mean, he left 'er. Well, actually he didn't leave 'er. He ad no choice. But would he want me? Alright, I'll tell." I mumbled to myself as I Paced back and forth.

"Ok, Martha? That is your name right? Martha, you re on a parallel world. And you, Doctor, Oncoming storm, you loved the Bad Wolf. 'ere. Give me your hand." I told him. He looked frozen, but he managed to give me his hand.

"Doctor, who's the Bad Wolf? Who are you?" she directed at me

"I am Victoria Tyler," I placed his hand on the left side of my chest, "Daughter of Rose Tyler and", I moved his hand to the right side of my chest, "Half Time Lady."

"Half Time Lady." He whispered

"That means…" trailed of Martha

"Yah, I am The Doctor's daughter."  
"What!"


End file.
